Harry Trotter
by cornholio4
Summary: Harry was raised in Equestria by Diamond Tiara's family but not as a Pony Malfoy but certain things in his old world want him back. Dumbledore bashing, Harry/Twilight
1. Prologue

**My 2****nd**** MLP HP Xover! I thought what happened if Harry was raised in Ponyville this will be a Harry/Twilight fic.**

Lily and James Potter knew they would die soon and then made arrangements to happen with their son. They also knew their former headmaster Albus Dumbledore had an interest in their son since that damned prophecy was made so they made extra arrangements.

That night when Voldemort killed them and his form was destroyed the special magical protection the Potters set up activated. Harry who was now sleeping in his crib was now in a basket with a note, the keys to all Potter Gringotts votes and the magically appeared Invisibility Cloak. It also sent a letter to the DMLE to let them know who the Secret Keeper really was. Remus and Sirius also knew of the plan and due to the nature (them not being able to see Harry for years) but they accepted it as it was best for young Harry.

It also sent an owl with a letter to the Daily Prophet saying the Potters had made arrangements for their son to be raised outside Britain. Dumbledore was confused that night when he sent Hagrid to retrieve him only for him to come back empty handed saying Young Harry was nowhere to be found. When he got the Daily Prophet that morn he then decided to start a secret search to find wherever he went.

Lily and James used ancient magic to make sure their son would be sent somewhere safe and that a letter would arrive for him at his 17th birthday. However magic had a strange sense of humour and decided that the best place for him to go would be out of the world-literally.

The fates at work sent the basket to a place called Ponyville in Equestria. In Ponyville in a mansion sleeping was a light brownish stallion with black mane and tail and moneybags called a Cutie Mark. He was Filthy Rich one of the richest ponies in Ponyville. He was sleeping with his wife Diamond Jubilee a light pink mare with purple mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was that of a jewel.

They woke up to the noise and then went outside in the night to see what had caused it. Near their gate they saw Harry in his basket. To fit in this world the magic had changed him. He had became a green allicorn (a pony with Pegasus wings and a unicorn horn) with his dad's unruly black hair as a mane, his mother's green eyes and he still had his scar. There was a letter in the basket. Curiously they picked it up and read it:

_To whoever finds our son,_

_If you are reading this we are dead, we knew our son would be in trouble so we made arrangements for him be placed somewhere safe._

_Please look after our son Harry. The keys will be explained to you when he is 17 and he will receive a letter. Trust us from that._

_If someone called Albus Dumbledore or someone with a green skull on their body comes under no circumstances are you to let them take him._

_Thank you_

_Lily and James Potter_

The P in Potter was smudged out so the rich couple presumed it was "Trotter." After talking it over they smiled and took the basket in

Harry Trotter was now in his new home.

**Diamond Tiara has not been born yet to tell you (but she will) and don't worry Harry will not become a pony version of a Malfoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Let's say in the letter last chapter Harry's birthday was put down, I hadn't thought about that until a little recently.**

Years later inside the Rich Family mansion the now teenage Harry Trotter was in his room sleeping in his bed. Was now the size and age of the Mane 6 and had glasses. His Cutie Mark was that of a lightning bolt and he usually blended in with the ponies of Ponyville (due to his wings usually being hidden with a spell he made himself) and most of the time spent with his family was in the mansion so it wasn't known that he was part of the Rich Family and he wanted to be under the radar.

"_No please not Harry_" Harry heard a voice in his head say to him in his dreams.

"_Stand aside you silly girl_" another dark voice said and Harry rolled out of his bed and woke up with a start and his scar stinging a little. Came rushing into his room was a filly with light pink fur, purple and white mane, a tiara for a Cutie Mark and was wearing a little silver tiara on her head.

"Are you alright big brother?" she asked worriedly.

"Just fine Tiara" Harry said as he got himself back up.

"Had the nightmare again?" asked Tiara still worried.

"Yeah but I'm just fine" Harry said as he got up and they walked downstairs. At the large breakfast table they tucked into the rich hay for breakfast.

"Are you alright you two?" asked Filthy Rich concerned "I heard something upstairs!"

"Harry had the nightmare again" said Tiara and Harry glared at his little sister.

"Again?" asked Diamond Jubilee "we could see a doctor about it Harry!"

"I'm alright mum" said Harry.

"17 next week my boy" said Filthy Rich. Harry's birthday celebrations were usually quiet and in the confides of the manor but Harry had agreed to let them throw a small party this year.

"Yes dad" said Harry.

"Wish you could show up to parties more often" said Tiara "so that I could show off the best big brother in all of Equestria!"

Harry couldn't help but smile, Tiara may be a little annoying and exactly the most behaved pony in her class but she did care about him.

"Harry me and your mother will be gone for a while" said Filthy Rich "we are going to the school for a meeting with Ms Cheerilee concerning Diamond Tiara's behaviour!"

Harry sighed, she must have been teasing the so called "blanks flanks" again. "No problem dad" said Harry "me and Silver Fork were going to meet up anyway!"

After finishing his breakfast Harry went up to his room, fetched his money pouched and then exited the mansion.

He had made it his quest to ask out the mare of his dreams-Twilight Sparkle. She had been in his eyes since she moved to Ponyville. She was nice (from the times he had watched her afar), beautiful but not obsessive about her looks like most of the mares his age he had the displeasure of knowing and she was smart. He also knew she was the personal student of Princess Celestia but he mostly ignored that fact. He would love the honour of going out with her even if it would give him a little unwanted attention. He had made it his plan to get to know her and give her an invite to his party by the next week.

Then walked up to him was a colt his age with white mane, silver fur, glasses and a cutie mark that was a fork. This was his best friend Silver Fork the older brother of Tiara's friend Silver Spoon. He knew about Harry being an allicorn but kept it a secret and he agreed to help him in his plan.

The 1st stop was to go to the book store to get a book on how to impress mares. On the way Fork asked "Harry the new Daring Do book is out today, you think we can get that as well!"

"Of course" Harry said "as long as we leave on reading it until we get home so we are not sidetracked!"

"I heard rumours they are going to kill off Ahuizoti in the end" said Fork excitedly.

Harry scoffed and said "there have been rumours like that since the 2nd book, if they were going to kill him off they would have do so by now!"

They then entered. Harry was going through the help books while Silver Fork was going looking at the new releases.

"Here we are" said Fork getting 2 copies of Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Emerald Skull.

Fork's eyes widened as he saw a lavender mare enter the shop. He then poked at Harry's shoulder as he was using his magic to pull out "How to get the mare of your dreams to notice you".

"What is it Silver Fork..." asked Harry and his eyes widened. As he saw Twilight use her magic to pick up a copy of the Daring Do book for herself Harry and Fork then went to the counter and paid for the books. They were heading for the exit when Harry bumped into Twilight.

"Sorry about that" said Twilight as they got up.

"No I should have watched as I was going" said Harry nervously.

"I'm Twilight" said Twilight friendly as Harry replied "yeah I have seen you around, I'm Harry!"

"Well hello there Harry" said Twilight "you want to meet up just come to the library!"

Harry and Fork then exited with their books. Fork looked at the first chapter in the impress the mare book and said "step 1: make a good first impression, I guess you already did that! At this rate she will be yours in no time!"

Albus Dumbledore on planet Earth was going mad. Voldemort wasn't able to regain his form but during what would have been Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts decided to make do with his wraith form. He had been manipulation the Death Eaters to follow his orders, mainly on plans on how to get a new body. DEs like Lucious Malfoy and Walden Macnair had been captured and Aurors appeared on the scene on attacks before major injuries could be done to the victims.

Dumbledore knew he had to find Harry by the start of what would be his 7th year; otherwise he wouldn't be able to make the excuse of his education to make him come.

Filthy Rich and Diamond Jubilee sighed as they had their meeting with Cheerilee.

"Since my talks with her haven't been getting through to her I was thinking there might be somepony who she will listen to give her a talk" Cheerilee explained.

The couple looked at eachother and Filthy Rich then said "well she does listen to our eldest son Harry!"

"Well do you think you can ask him to talk to Diamond Tiara about it" asked Cheerilee. She renembered Harry from when he was a foal: smart, well behaved and plus he and Silver Fork had been teased by the classmates for wearing glasses so he would know firsthand it's not good to be teased.

"We will ask him when we see him next" said Diamond Jubilee "thanks for the talk!"


	3. Chapter 2

"So what does the book say" asked Harry soon after they left the store.

Silver Fork was looking at his copy of Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Emerald Skull and said "Daring and Professor Hooves found a clue to the location of the Emerald Skull in one of..."

"I mean the help book and please no spoilers" said Harry annoyed. He then looked puzzled and said "wait I thought Professor Hooves in the last book was sent to prison for trying to use the staff of Star Swirl the Bearded to turn all unicorns into stone!"

"No you're thinking of his long lost evil twin brother" said Fork.

"Oh yeah" said Harry "before we get sidetracked some more what does the help book say?"

Fork then put the Daring Do book back into his pouch and took out "How to get the mare of your dreams to notice you"

"Let's see..." said Fork "step 2: get her a give and talk to her, if you are rich or comes from a well known family keep it hidden until she starts to like her so you know she won't be a gold digger...they actually printed 'gold digger', amazing what they can get away with printing, isn't it!"

Harry then went up to a nearby hill and started picking the prettiest flowers he could find. "I'm going to the Library to see Twilight" said Harry confidently as he used a spell to place the flowers in his pouch.

"I will be reading this until you come back" said Forks taking the Daring Doo book back out of his pouch.

"Okay but please no spoilers when I come back!" said Harry.

Harry then walked his way to the tree shaped library. He used his hoove to knock on the door.

"Hello?" Twilight asked answering the door "hey it's you again, Harry isn't it!"

Harry managed to hide his nervousness as he nodded. Twilight then invited him in.

"I want to give you these" Harry said as he used his magic to float the flowers from his pouch to Twilight.

Twilight then blushed and then floated them to a vase and said "thanks!"

"You like books?" asked Twilight and Harry nodded nervously.

"Well I got all the Daring Do books" said Twilight.

Harry then said "so do I, me and my friend in the bookstore were getting the latest one!"

"Me too" Twilight then said "why don't you come over and show me what books you like!"

"No problem" Harry said and he then left, things were going smoothly so far.

Silver Fork in the same spot when Harry left was reading the Daring Do book.

"Hmm Daring hiding from a magical blast by hiding in a wardrobe? I swear sometimes you need to stretch your suspension of disbelief really far to accept some of the stunts in this series..." Fork said and he then saw Harry coming his way. He put the book back into his pouch as Harry came up to him.

"How did it go Harry?" asked Fork.

"great, I managed to have a conversation with her and I agreed to meet her tomorrow" said Harry.

"are you going to invite you to your part next week?" asked Fork.

"Not yet" said Harry shaking his head "going to wait a few days to get to know her before that!"

They then began walking through Ponyville when they saw Filthy Rich.

"Hi dad" said Harry.

"Hi Mr Rich" said Fork.

"Harry could you do me a favour?" asked Filthy Rich.

"sure dad" said Harry "what?"

"at the meeting me and your mother had with Ms Cheerilee we think Diamond Tiara would listen to you if you spoke to her about her teasing the fillies with Cutie Marks" F. Rich said.

Harry sighed and said "I will speak to her dad!"

Harry and Forks went off and Forks said to Harry "my dad came up to me and said the same thing to me when you were at the library with Twilight!"

"You were at Twilight Sparkle's house?" asked F. Rich "any reason why?"

"No dad no!" said Harry quickly as he and Forks went off.

"let's see find our sisters shall we?" asked Forks as they then wandered off, due to the school meetings the students had a day off.

They soon found their little sisters.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon" Forks said as they went up to them.

"We want to have a little talk with you two" said Harry.

Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gulped at the sight of their respective older brothers.

"we want to speak with you about the teasing the blank flanks as you call them" Forks said.

"it's not good being teased" said Harry "me and Silver Fork here know firsthand, when we were your age we got bullied and teased for wearing glasses!"

"the other ponies in our class kept calling us 'four eyes' and stuff like that" said Forks.

"and these 3 fillies we want you 2 to give them an apology and be civil to them from now on" said Harry "we're not forcing you 2 to be friends with them, just try to be nice to them!"

"that understood?" asked Fork,

"Yes" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at once looking guilty, they didn't really like the 3 fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders but they didn't want to disobey their brothers.

"I think they got the message" said Harry smiling.

"Diamond Tiara is your sister?" asked a familiar voice behind them. Harry and Fork turned to see Twilight behind them.

"eh yeah" Harry said "look I don't condone my sister's..."

"it's alright I heard" said Twilight "though you don't look like you belong in Tiara's family..."

"I was adopted" said Harry "I don't like being centre of attention so that's why I am not seen much!"

"just listening to the advice you gave your sister" Twilight said "even though they need to learn to develop their own talents to earn their Cutie Marks those 3 fillies are good ponies!"

"See you tomorrow!" Harry said and Twilight nodded as she then left.

"matter of time Harry before she's yours" Fork said.


	4. Chapter 3

Soon Harry got home where he met the family butler an earth pony called Stewart Alf.

"Hello Alf" Harry greeted as he entered.

"Hello master Harry" Alf greeted back. Harry then saw Filthy Rich and Diamond Jubilee in the main hall.

"I'm home and I'm going up to my room!" Harry said to them as he then walked upstairs, the "how to get the mare of your dreams to notice you" book fell down onto the stairs as he walked up.

"Master Rich sir" said Alf "this came out of Master Harry's pouch, you want me to bring it up to him?"

Filthy Rich's eyes widened as he spied the title. "No Alf" said Filthy Rich "I will give it to him myself!"

F. Rich then took the book and then went up on his way to his son's room. Harry was using his magic to put the Daring Do book with the others he had.

"Dad?" asked Harry noticing him.

"You dropped this" said F. Rich as he put the book down a table. Harry then gulped when he realised what the book was.

"So who's the mare who stole your heart son?" asked Rich.

Harry just stayed silent when Rich said "you were defensive when I asked why were you were at Twilight's house, it's her isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "My boy" said Rich grinning "going after the personal student of Princess Celestia!"

Seeing the look on his face Rich then asked seriously "you do like her don't you?"

Harry nodded again. Rich then said "son if you really do, go for her! She might like you as well!"

"I'm just afraid she would tell everypony and I will have to be centre of attention" said Harry.

"Harry she is kind of a bookworm" said Rich "I don't think she would being centre of attention so I think she would understand!"

Harry smiled and said "thanks dad!"

"No problem kiddo" said Rich.  
"Dad I'm almost 17" said Harry annoyed "I'm not exactly a kiddo!"

"You will always be my kiddo" said Rich laughing as he left.

The next day Harry was walking to the library with his pouch full of some of his favourite books. On the way he saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle the 3 'blank flanks' his sister liked to pick on.

"I'm telling you" Scootaloo was telling them "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are up to something with that so called apology they gave us!"

Harry smiled, it seemed Tiara and Spoon listened to him and Fork. He then came to the library and then knocked on the door using his magic.

Twilight then answered it and said "oh it's you Harry! Do please come in!"

Harry then went inside and took out the books he had. This included Fear and Loathing in Las Pegasus, Beauty and the Diamond Dog, Sherlock Hooves and the Changelings of Baskerville and more.

"Interesting books you got there" Twilight said.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"So you say Diamond Tiara's parents Filthy Rich and Diamond Jubilee adopted you?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah years before Tiara of was born" said Harry "since they found me as a young colt, they are the only parents I know!"

"Does it ever both you that you were adopted?" Twilight asked trying to sound as polite and not rude as possible.

"It used to" Harry said remembering something.

Flashback

_The young colt Harry (who at that time was about the age of Tiara, Silver Spoon and the CMC in the present) was looking a little depressed and sitting on the floor while his parents were taking care of the newly born Tiara._

"_Something wrong Harry?" asked Diamond Jubilee concerned._

"_It's just I hope I'm not stealing attention from Tiara" said Harry "since I'm not your real son..."_

_Both Rich and Jubilee then gasped out loud. Rich then pulled him closer to them by his wings._

"_Listen here young stallion" said Rich "don't ever say that again!"_

"_You are our real son" said Rich "it's just you came from somepony else, do you understand?"_

"_Yes dad" Harry apologised, little Tiara was now reaching for her brother's nose._

"_Looks like little Diamond Tiara wants to play with her big brother" said Jubilee laughing._

End Flashback

"Nice of them to take another lost colt and raise as their own" Twilight said.

"Yeah they are good parents" said Harry "they don't condone Tiara's bullying either!"

Soon after reading together Harry then packed up to go home.

"I'm going home" said Harry.

"bye Harry" said Twilight "I will see you at the party!"

"Alright...what party?" Harry asked.

"your 17th birthday party" said Twilight.

"How did you know about that?" asked harry confused. Twilight then showed him an invitation his party.

"That's my dad's hoovewriting" Harry said getting a little angry, he and his father will be having words when he gets home.

"so you don't want me to come" Twilight asked.

"no of course not!" said Harry "just a little miffed he invited somepony without asking me first!"

When Harry got home he marched up to his parents.

"something wrong son?" asked Jubilee.

"Dad did you invite Twilight to my party without asking?" asked Harry.

"okay I was afraid you would be too nervous to do so yourself" said Rich.

"okay dad truth be told I might have been, but any other pony you might have invited?" Twilight asked.

"I assure you no other pony and I promise I won't invite any other pony without asking since I know how you hate the spotlight son" Rich said.

Harry seemed satisfied and then walked off to see Tiara looking at him sheepishly.

"eh big brother now you brought it up" said Tiara "I kind of invited the 3 blank...I mean Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom so I could show of my big brother!"

"anypony else?" Harry asked trying to hold his anger.

"no Harry, I promise!" said Tiara "I won't invite any other pony I swear!"

"alright Diamond Tiara" Harry said walking off.

On Earth Albus Dumbledore was working on some advanced runes used for trying to track Harry, since they were so advanced and difficult they took a lot of time to prepare. He had been working on them in the few spare time he had since what would have been Harry's 3rd year and they were almost ready.


	5. Chapter 4

**Oraman Asturi: no more comments about what Daring Do sounds like please, they are really getting old**

**Also I got the name of Total Vane from my Avengers X over called My Little Pony: Avengers Assemble though it is a different character from that story and has a different appearance**

The next morning Silver Fork entered Rich Mansion and was then charged at by Harry.

"Fork did you invite anypony to my party without telling me?" asked Harry.

"Of course not Harry" Fork said annoyed.

Harry then helped him up and said "sorry pal but yesterday I found out my dad invited Twilight and Tiara invited those 3 'blank flanks' as she called them to the party!"

"Okay so it seems our sisters are taking the advice we gave them" said Fork "so things are going good with Twilight?"

Harry nodded and then said "I am going to go stretch my wings!"

When Harry went to fly he would so making sure no other Pegasus was in the air and in a place where he would be sure nopony would be watching. He would also hide his horn in the same hiding spell he usually used on his wings.

Inside the library Twilight was getting up and Spike showed her the response Princess Celestia had sent her for her last letter. The previous afternoon Princess Celestia sent a letter saying she would be coming for a visit in a few days and it would be on Harry's birthday. Twilight had sent a letter saying she wouldn't be able to be with her since she already promised to be at the 17th birthday party of a new friend that day.

Twilight opened up the letter and read it out loud:

_My faithful student Twilight_

_It's always to keep to a commitment you make, although I would be disappointed not to see my faithful student much when I come to visit but nonetheless I'm glad you are still making new friends. I might even drop in if your friends let me of course._

_Say to your friend I wish him a happy 17__th__ birthday._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight then put the note away. she then walked outside to see Applejack, Rarity and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Can't believe Diamond Tiara expects us to accept her so called apology" said Scootaloo.

"but also invite us to her big brother's birthday party?" asked Applebloom "must be some kind of trick so she can embarrass us at the party!"

"wait Diamond Tiara has a brother?" asked Applejack.

"yeah I met him" said Harry "he's really nice!"

"what does he look like Twilight?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"He's a green unicorn" said Twilight "with glasses and a messy black mane!"

"Hey I think I see him sometimes talking to Silver Spoon's brother" said Applebloom.

"Me too but he doesn't look like Diamond Tiara or her parents" said Sweetie Belle.

"He's adopted" said Twilight "he told me Diamond Tiara's family found him and raised him when he was a small foal!"

"Do I have to go Applejack?" Applebloom asked her older sister.

"Not gonna force you to go" said Applejack "but it's a good opportunity for you to patch things up with Diamond Tiara!"

"Besides you 3 fillies will got me to keep you company" said Twilight "Harry came to the Library and invited me to the party, well his dad did but he was happy to let me go!"

"What's this Harry like?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well he's very nice, shy and he likes reading" said Twilight and she then blushed as she said the next bit "and he's kind of cute..."

"Does our Twilight have a crush on somepony" cooed Rarity playfully while Twilight responded with a glare.

Harry was flying in the clouds when a red Pegasus with a spire for a Cutie Mark went past him. Harry was then swirling out of control but the Pegasus caught him and helped him to land on a cloud in Cloudsdale.

"Okay there Harry pal?" asked the Pegasus.

"Just fine Vane" said Harry.

The Pegasus was Total Vane Harry's closest friend beside Silver Fork. When they were in Cheerilee's class Vane was among the group of bullies who picked on Harry and Fork for wearing glasses but he later apologised when they were older and the 3 became friends and Vane was even let in on the secret of Harry being an allicorn.

"your 1st true birthday party in less than a week" said Vane "and Fork told me you are getting along with Twilight Sparkle!"

Harry nodded and asked "you didn't invite anypony without telling me?"

"of course not" said Vane "I'm a different pony from when we were in class! So what have you been up to since it has been a while since we last hanged out?"

"I and Fork had a talk with our sisters about their bullying and I think it got through to them" said Harry.

"alright because I know I could have ended up badly if I hadn't grown out of the bully I had been" Vane said. Vane was of course referring to the rest of the group that had bullied Harry and Fork who stayed jerks and were now working as janitors in the Canterlot city hall.

"that's me going!" Harry said as he began flying home.

"if I don't see you soon I will see you at the party" said Vane.

"alright then Vane" said Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe his luck, he had managed to find a way to possibly track down Harry Potter! Using a faint trace of his magical signature he had managed to find in the ruins of the house (which took a very detailed examing of the house to find) the Potters had been hiding in he got to work on a ritual to take him where Harry was located, soon the Wizarding World will have its saviour back!

Soon it came the day of Harry's birthday and the party was being held outside the Rich Family mansion. The guests included friends of the Rich family and some of Filthy Rich's business associates, thought as his parents promised Harry it was a small party and there actually wasn't that many guests.

Twilight came through the gate wearing the blue dress she wore at the Grand Galloping Gala closely followed by the disgruntled Cutie Mark Crusaders. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't look pleased to see them but kept quiet.

"I still think this is a bad idea to come" said Scootaloo and her friends nodded.

"Look it was nice of Diamond Tiara to invite you so please just behave" said Twilight warningly and they nodded relucantly.

Harry was talking to Total Vane and Silver Fork near the bushes at the entrance of the mansion. Harry was wearing a red tie and a dark blue jacket with his wings hidden as usual. They were discussing Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Emerald Skull which all three of them finished reading.

"Totally took me by surprise when it was revealed Daring's new boyfriend was really a clone of her dead older brother" Harry was saying and his friends nodded.

"Hey look" Silver Fork then said pointing to Twilight with his hoof when he noticed her "her marefriend has arrived Harry!"

Harry turning and seeing Twilight gasped before leaping into the bushes trying to hide, unfortunately his friends were having none of that as they pulled him out.

"Nice try Harry, we thought you would try this so we were prepared" said Forks, referring to the exercise he and Vane took for the last week to be able to get Harry out of any hiding spot he would try.

They dragged him next his parents who were greeting the guests. Twilight was next.

"Pleased to meet you Ms Sparkle, an honour to meet the student of the Princess herself and my boy's new friend" greeted Filthy Rich to Twilight, ignoring the glare his son was giving him.

"Thanks Mr Rich" said Twilight. After seeing Harry Twilight went up to greet him and said "hello Harry, happy birthday!"

"Thanks" Harry said blushing a little.

"Who invited the princess?" asked Total Vane facing the gate.

"Vane what on earth are you talking about..." Harry started only to gasp along with everypony else when they saw a chariot approach the outside of the gate. Riding on it was the ruler of Equestria herself Princess Celestia.

"Sorry for intruding my little ponies" said the Princess smiling down at them once she got off "but I heard from my student she was going to be here, I can just go..."

"You are welcome to stay your highness" Filthy Rich said bowing "that's if my son says since it's his party!"

Harry nodded looking a little nervous and went even more nervous when the Princess smiled as she faced him and asked "Harry is it?"

Harry nodded slowly and the Princess responded by saying "well seventeenth happy birthday Harry!"

Soon after the guests had arrived the party officially began to start. First they went to a table so Harry could open his presents. First was a doll made of green fabric, string for hair and buttons for eyes. "I made it just for you big brother!" Diamond Tiara said excitedly "I made it to help the nightmares go away!"

"So that's why she spent so much time in my sister's boutique in the last two weeks" Sweetie Belle whispered to her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Thanks sis!" Harry said smiling patting his little sister gently on the head with his hoof. Celestia smiled remembering what Luna was like when she was Diamond Tiara's size.

Next from Total Vane he got the recently released autobiography of his favourite Wonderbolt Soarin and from Silver Fork he got an album he made of that day outs they had. From Silver Spoon he got what looked like an old green journal.

"Hey that looks just like my old journal I threw out last week because it was finished" Forks said looking at it.

"Because it is big brother" Silver Spoon said "you left it by the bins outside and I got it thinking Harry might like it!"

"WHAT!" Forks shouted remembering the type of things he wrote in that journal.

Harry opened it up and smiled saying "this is at least fifteen years of blackmail material right here!"

Spoon then started banging his head against the table wishing he had burnt it. Next Harry got a gold pocket watch from his parents.

"I got that from my father when I was seventeen and he got that from his father when he was seventeen" explained Filthy Rich "take care of it my son!"

"I will dad" Harry responded putting it around his right hoof. After they were done Twilight trotted up to Harry.

"Well here is my present" Twilight said before kissing Harry on the cheek. Princess Celestia sent a cheek grin at them, Forks and Vane were laughing their flanks off at the stunned look on their friends face, Diamond Tiara was glaring at Twilight (since she was the most important female in her big brother's life and she wasn't keen on sharing him) and Filthy Rich and Diamond Jubilee smiled before entering their mansion to check on the party dinner set for later.

They got the shock of their lives when they found an old human in weirdly coloured robes on their floor. This was Albus Dumbledore having completed his ritual and since fate decided to send him there as just a human.


	7. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore got quite a shock to get up and saw he was facing two differently coloured horses and the male one looked like he was wearing a tie. He saw he was in some sort of fancy foyer.

He got up and saw on the wall were different photos. They showed the two horses along with a younger female one and a particular green hone with glasses and a messy black mane that looked just like the infamous Potter hair, glasses, eyes that looked like Lily Potter's and a scar that was lightning shaped which must have been the marked Lord Voldemort gave him.

He had found the Boy Who Lived! Though how he became a horse was anyone's guess.

"Can we help you?" asked Mr Rich to the strange long man.

"Yes I am looking for Harry Potter" Dumbledore said pointing to a picture of Harry.

"We don't know any Harry Potter" said Diamond Jubilee "however you are pointing to a picture of our son Harry Trotter!"

"Well in any case I am here to take him with me" Dumbledore said ignoring the horse pun.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Mr Rich wondering who this strange man was who was trying to tell them to let their son come with him.

Dumbledore started "my name is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of..."

"What was that?" asked Diamond Jubilee suddenly.

"Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore said again. Then the husband and wife shared a look and then told him to stay there while they went away.

They went to a secret place and took out the very same letter they found when they took Harry in, they closely looked at the bit saying not to let anyone called Albus Dumbledore take Harry. They put the letter back and then went back to their uninvited guest.

"What do you want with our son?" Mr Rich asked deciding to humour him.

"He's not really your son..." Dumbledore started saying only to have his cheek stung as it was hit by a punch from Diamond Jubilee.

"Yes he is" Diamond Jubilee responded glaring coldly at Dumbledore along with her husband "blood or not he is our son! So please explain what you want with him?"

"Rather it would wait..." Dumbledore started only to get interrupted again.

"You WILL tell us or we will have our servants toss you out human!" Mr Rich said with his hardest glare, you don't become the top business pony in Ponyville by being an all around nice pony.

"Very well..." Dumbledore sighed, it seemed he had no choice.

After one explanation by the wizard the Rich couple looked at him incredulously. "So let me get this straight" Diamond Jubilee started.

"You want us to send our son to your stupid school just so he can learn to fight some dark wizard?" Mr Rich said continuing after his wife.

Dumbledore nodded a bit hoping they would understand, he had another thing coming.

"Let us think about it for a second..." Mr Rich said in mock thought "uh...NO!"

"Harry doesn't like being centre of attention which he would be if he's famous to your stupid world" Diamond Jubilee said looking agitated this man wanted her son taken away from her so he can probably die in some war which had nothing to do with them "and not to mention I am not sending my son to be a soldier in your war!"

Dumbledore realised Harry must have grown up a pampered prince who wouldn't want to fight in any war and since he was raised in another world he wouldn't be willing to fight for Britain, this would have to be rectified.

"Please see to reason, it's his destiny because of a prophecy..." Dumbledore only go be interrupted by a humourless laugh from Mr Rich.

"I don't believe in prophecies" Mr Rich said shaking his head "our mind is made up!"

"Sorry for what I must do then!" Dumbledore then sighed taking out his wand but was shocked as it started glowing red and suddenly levitated out of his hands.

Then suddenly entered was a large red unicorn with a servant's outfit. He was the Rich Family's bodyguard Iron Hoof a retired member of the Royal Canterlot Guard who was infamous for his roughness of the guard's enemies.

Dumbledore let his shock show as the Wand landed on the ground and Iron Hoof stepped on it, snapping his irreplaceable Elder Wand!

"Let this be a warning for you!" Mr Rich said seriously "you will face dire consequences if you come back to take our son away!"

Dumbledore was then lifted up by a red beam and thrown out of the Manor though he landed far enough that none of the party guests noticed.

"Would that be all Mr Rich sir?" Iron Hoof asked his employer politely. Then the cold demeanour of the Rich couple vanished and was replaced by smiles on both of their faces.

"Yes you can rest sir, and you will be allowed to take care of that creature if he shows up again" Mr Rich said to Iron Hoof who then walked away.

Then the Rich couple went back outside to see how the birthday colt was doing.

Dumbledore groaned as he got up and managed to get up. Thanks to the ritual he managed to get back to his office in Hogwarts though without the all powerful Elder Wand, he would need some serious planning for what to do next.

***Yeah I thought the Rich couple deserved a chapter of their own!***


	8. Chapter 7

**T-B-R: don't worry I got an explanation for that, it's that Harry is scared if people notice him it will reveal he is an allicorn, speaking of that...**

When the couple went out of the mansion again they looked shocked as they saw Harry hiding behind a chair with his wings shown, the guests looked surprised, Silver Fork and Total Vane covering their faces with their hooves and Diamond Tiara was glaring hatefully at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"What happened?" asked Mr Rich facing one of the servants.

The servant pointed to the Crusaders and said "the unicorn there I believe is called Sweetie Belle was showing the other two a spell she had learned and well...it accidentally hit your son and...kinda showed his wings!"

Filthy Rich and his wife sighed, sixteen years of keeping this secret and it had been all for nought thanks to a little filly.

"**YOU!**" Diamond Tiara thundered looking at Sweetie Belle "**I TRIED AND BE NICE TO YOU BUT END UP MAKING THIS HAPPEN, YOU STUPD BLANK FLANK!**"

"I have never seen her this angry, since she caught me trying to pull that prank on Harry" Total vane whispered, shuddering at the memory. Silver Fork nodded as well, he was unfortunate enough to have been there.

Princess Celestia slowly walked to where Harry was trying to hide, Twilight getting in the way who said to her mentor "you're not planning on taking him away, are you Princess?"

Before the Princess could answer she felt her tail being pulled by an angry Diamond Tiara who shouted "You're not taking my big brother away!"

Princess Celestia just calmly used a smell to levitated the filly out of the way, Princess Celestia then said in a soft voice to Harry "don't worry I have no intention of taking you away from your family, I just want to see for myself!"

Harry reassured a little went out of his hiding place. Facing the direction of his parents the Princess asked "any idea where he came from?"

"No Princess" Filthy Rich asked a little scared, this was the ruler of Equestria he was talking to "years ago we found him on our doorstep one night and decide to take him in!"

"I can see you're in good hands" the Princess smiled at Harry who was now sitting besides Twilight "now please, enjoy your party!"

When the Princess looked away one of the guard was walking up to Harry glaring at him, he was Shining Armour the captain of the guard and Twilight's older brother.

"You had better not try anything funny with my sister!" Shining Armour said looking intimidating at Harry "or I will..."

"Or you will what Shining Armour?" a deep voice said from behind the captain, Shining turned around and gasped at the sight of Iron Hoof.

"N-Nothing Mr Iron Hoof" Shining said nervously before going away, Iron Hoof was his trainer when he was a rookie cadet in the guard and if you wanted to know if he was a tough drill sergeant – Shining Armour would back that up.

"That is the captain of the royal guard he just scared off!" Silver Fork said in awe.

"Glad I am not on his bad side anymore" Total Vane said fearfully, Iron Hoof certainly scared him when he first met him after becoming Harry's friend. Iron Hoof did not like anypony bullying his client's children.

Soon the party was done, Twilight left but not before saying they should go out sometime and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

The Princess left with her guard though Captain Armour managed to give Harry a small glare before leaving.

Silver Fork said he had to go home and talk to Silver Spoon about giving old personal items with blackmail material to friends.

When they got inside they found a letter addressed to Harry. "This has the Gringotts seal on it" Filthy Rich said looking at it.

Unknown to the Wizards, Earth wasn't the only world where goblins ran banks. The goblin race had portals to other dimensions, information on worlds and species the wizards have no clue about and items allowing them to safely remove a Horcrux that had somehow became lodged in someone's head.

Curiously Harry used his magic to pick it up and open it. He then began reading it...


	9. Chapter 8

Early on the morning of Harry's birthday

Inside Malfoy Manor was the wraith form of Voldemort; the mansion was on a Fidelius charm making it the only thing in the Malfoy name that wasn't confiscated when Lucious was arrested. Narcissa and Draco were housing Voldemort which was the only reason he hadn't had them killed yet.

He may not have his physical form anymore but he could still possess his Death Eaters and cause them pain if they failed him.

They were working on using a cauldron to create him a new body but it still wasn't ready.

"_Riddle..._" he heard a voice call out.

"Who goes there?" Voldemort asked, he then saw a dark mist of shadows with green eyes. Recognising it he then looked nervous (no creature could say they ever saw the Dark Lord looking nervous).

He saw it was of his old master.

"What a surprise Lord Sombra!" Voldemort said to the shadow. The shadows were known as King Sombra. When the Elements of Harmony was used on him to free the Crystal Empire he was turned to shadow but survived thanks to creating an object called a Horcrux.

He had managed to use his magic to be able to go to the Human world. He managed to regain his physical form when his old kingdom was reawakened but thanks to a stupid dragon finding the Crystal Heart he had hidden he was defeated once more.

Sombra chuckled and said "Riddle I remember when I came to you in your second year at Hogwarts, I who helped you find the Chamber of Secrets and helped you gain dark power beyond your wildest dreams! It was because of my magic you were able to build your army and it was because of my magic you were able to make your Horcruxes! Otherwise you could have died!"

The path to splitting your soul into Horcruxes difficult and only a few actually succeeded, the wannabe dark lords who tried usually died.

"You are a wreck Riddle because you were beaten by a child" Sombra chided "I should destroy you now!"

"NO! I will do anything my lord!" begged Voldemort.

"Very well!" I will give you one more chance!" said Sombra "I have my Horcrux with me and I will use it to help you gain your old form but be warned it will destroy the soul pieces in your Horcruxes! It will make stronger than before but you will have a deadline! You have two months to take over Britain otherwise I will destroy your soul and take control of your form myself!"

"I will do it my lord!" Voldemort said, wanting his form back!

The shadow of Sombra produced his old horn which was also his Horcrux and allowed him to survive. The horn went to the cauldron containing the pieces to resurrect Voldemort. Voldemort then entered the cauldron himself with the shadow form of Sombra.

The Death Eaters entered and watched in awe as the cauldron spewed until dark shadows spilt from the cauldron.

The shadows formed a humanoid creature. Voldemort now had his white skin and snake face, long black hair, the horn growing out of his forehead, dark grey armour and dark shadows as a cape.

"Remember Riddle, two months!" a voice said in Voldemort's ear.

The Death Eaters then bowed at their resurrected master. While this happened the soul pieces in his Horcruxes then came back to him to form his soul again.

Harry Trotter awoke in his bed feeling the Horcrux leave his scar. He then went out of his bed to start his birthday.

**I was originally going to have Chrysalis in the role of Sombra but after season the season 3 opening I changed my mind!**


End file.
